


Favorite

by Lyzze



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzze/pseuds/Lyzze
Summary: Angel suspiró, tomó su abrigo y camino hacía la mesa del objetivo. Al llegar a su lado puso su mejor sonrisa y dejo a la vista su pecho cubierto sólo por la prenda de red. Los ojos del hombre no tardaron en viajar por su cuerpo. El rubio le mandó un pequeño guiño a Alastor, quien le sonrió mientras levantaba la bebida en su dirección.El juego estaba por comenzar.____O, Angel presenció uno de los asesinatos de Alastor, para no ser asesinado por el castaño acepta un trato para ayudarlo a cazar a sus próximas presas.-AU Humano-Tiempo moderno
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 34





	Favorite

**Prólogo**

El chico de cabellos rubios paseó los ojos por el lugar mientras llevaba a cabo el show de aquella noche, su cara mostró un poco de desilusión al no encontrar al hombre que esperaba ver allí ese día. Su atención volvió al escenario cuando escuchó los gritos de los hombres que lanzaban billetes y piropos obscenos a su persona, en ese momento, el bailarín de nombre Angel, tiró de sus mini shorts quedando solamente en bragas frente a toda la gente del lugar. 

Los gritos se volvieron ensordecedores. Su jefe en la esquina del local se veía alegre, o eso quería creer. Angel era un stripper y prostituta, hacía shows en aquel lugar todos los viernes, día en el que el lugar se llenaba, hombres de todas partes de la ciudad y un poco más allá, llegaban a tiempo para verlo a él estar casi desnudo en el escenario.

El jefe de Angel, Valentino, siempre se mostraba satisfecho con su desempeño, según sus palabras, el rubio era su mejor adquisición. Angel terminó su número y se retiró del escenario con los estruendosos aplausos de los hombres, y algunas mujeres, del lugar. Cuando estuvo en la parte de atrás su sonrisa se desvaneció. Con un suspiró caminó hacía su camerino, algo bueno de ser el favorito de Val era que tenía su propio espacio y no tenía que compartirlo con nadie.

Dejo la ropa en una de las sillas del lugar y antes de que pudiera pensar en buscar una toalla para secar su sudor, esta apareció frente a él. Angel giró su cabeza con rapidez para encontrarse con los ojos caoba del hombre frente a él.

―Pensé que no vendrías esta noche, Al.

―No iba perderme tu espectáculo, querido. Vulgar como siempre, fantástico ―dijo el otro hombre.

―Woah, gracias… Supongo ―rió.

Tomó la toalla ofrecida y secó todo el sudor de su cuerpo, aun en bragas. Todo mientras era observado por el castaño llamado Al, mejor conocido como Alastor, un famoso presentador de radio y asesino en serie, pero eso sólo lo sabía Angel.

Alastor no pronunció palabra alguna en todo ese tiempo, sólo observó al rubio moverse de un lado a otro por el cuarto. Cuando este estuvo listo y totalmente vestido, si al llevar pantalones de cuero negro que parecían más una segunda piel y una camisa rosa de red que dejaba ver su pecho desnudo, y por lo tanto, sus pezones, se le podía llamar estar vestido.

―Estoy listo, fresita, ¿a dónde vamos hoy? ―el rubio se acercó despreocupadamente al otro.

―Regla de los cinco pies ―le advirtió el castaño leyendo las intenciones del otro―. Ahora, sólo sígueme, no digas nada, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir, Martin.

―Que aburrido ―murmuró Angel, o Martin, el cual era su verdadero nombre y que sólo muy poca gente conocía desde que huyó de Nueva York a Luisiana. Ahora residía en Nueva Orleans, la ciudad era buena y encontró un buen trabajo tan pronto llegó, estuvo bien durante un tiempo. La distancia que puso con NY era buena, su familia tardaría en encontrarlo. Todo estaba bien hasta que el hijo de perra delante de él apareció en su vida.

_Angel estaba aún en el callejón contando el dinero que había obtenido por darle una mamada a un hombre random minutos antes. Tenía suficiente para un poco de buena droga y felizmente se disponía a salir del oscuro callejón hasta que vio a una chica entrar apresurada a él. La mujer estaba descalza y llevaba uno de sus tacones en la mano, pero no había rastro del otro, su blusa estaba arrugada y pudo ver que uno de sus brazos sangraba. Aun en la oscuridad ella pudo distinguir la figura de Angel y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella._

_Un tranquilo silbido rompió el silencio y Angel nunca había visto una expresión tan aterrorizada en su vida. La mujer trató de avanzar hacia él, pero fue detenida por una mano en su cabello que la jaló hacia atrás. Fue cuando Angel lo vio por primera vez._

_Un hombre castaño sostenía a la chica mientras sonreía, le susurró algo a la chicas y esta gritó con desesperación para después dirigir sus ojos hacia el rubio, pero este decidió no meterse cuando el castaño levantó el cuchillo y miró en su dirección, conectado su mirada con la de Angel al mismo tiempo que el arma era empujada a la garganta de la mujer._

_Cuando el otro hombre alejó su mirada para revisar que su víctima ya estuviera muerta, Angel aprovechó para escapar, feliz de usar ese callejón con regularidad, pues conocía otras maneras de salir de él._

_Sólo esperaba que el callejón estuviera lo suficiente oscuro para que el asesino no tuviera forma de reconocerlo, no quería que fuera a por él._

Y Angel se equivocó, Alastor fue por él una semana después, fue una noche intensa para el rubio, pero logro no morir esa vez, claro, con un trato por parte del castaño. Ahora, Angel, la puta favorita de Valentino, el proxeneta más famoso de la ciudad, estaba también trabajando para el asesino de Luisiana.

¿Cómo? Bueno, no era acostándose con él, aunque Angel le ofreció eso como primera opción. El más bajito, si, porque Angel era media cabeza más alto que el locutor de radio, sólo le dijo que podía servirle para una sola cosa.

Carnada.

Alastor quería que Angel atrajera a hombres específicos a él. Además de que también servía para recolectar información. El trabajo no era difícil, pero tampoco sencillo, especialmente porque no le pagaban por hacerlo.

Una media hora después, Al y él estaban en un bar observando a la siguiente víctima del castaño. Un hombre flaco de cabellos negro y una gran sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Alastor le indicó que era momento de comenzar.

Angel suspiró, tomó su abrigo y caminó hacía la mesa del objetivo. Al llegar a su lado puso su mejor sonrisa y dejo a la vista su pecho cubierto sólo por la prenda de red. Los ojos del hombre no tardaron en viajar por su cuerpo. El rubio le mandó un pequeño guiño a Alastor, quien le sonrió mientras levantaba la bebida en su dirección.

El juego estaba por comenzar.

**Author's Note:**

> El primer capítulo de esta historia, en este momento tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza con Angel y Alastor humanos, esta es una de esas tantas, espero sea de su agrado, pronto la continuación.
> 
> Gracias por leer.~


End file.
